


Manson Rescue

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Manson Rescue Series [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manson is stuck in the tree, now Greg must find someone to save him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manson Rescue

**Las Vegas, 1979 – Grissom Residence**

Four-year-old Greg knew he was in a predicament. Of course, he wasn’t exactly sure what that really meant, but he knew this must be it. He stood in the backyard of the house and looked up longingly into the tree that was there. Nestled comfortably on one of the branches was Manson, his purple stuffed dragon. Manson was an old stuffy and was patched in several places and was missing an eye, but Greg loved him. The purple dragon had been his older brother Nick’s when Nick was his age – and that was _six_ year ago! He wasn’t named Manson at the time, of course. Back then he was known as Tex, though Greg couldn’t understand why. Thinking of Nick gave Greg a bright idea.

The young boy turned on his heels and marched back into the house the way only a four-year-old could. As soon as he entered the kitchen he saw his mom, Catherine, mixing up something in a bowl while his eleven-year-old brother, Warrick, dropped chocolate chip cookie dough onto a baking sheet.

“Mommy, what are you doing?” Greg asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I’m making a cake, Greggy,” she answered here youngest child with a warm smile. Greg’s eyes got wide and his mouth made a “o” shape.

“What kind?”

“It’s chocolate,” Catherine replied as she continued to stir the batter. “And if you’re good, and eat all your vegetables at supper, you can have a piece for dessert.”

“Yay!” Greg said and dashed out of the kitchen, forgetting to mention that Manson needed help. It was as he was nearing the bedroom he shared with his older sister, Sara, that he remembered Manson. He entered the room to find nine-year-old Sara sitting on her bed, a book propped open on her knees. “Sawa,” he said in his childish pronunciation.

“What?” she asked irritated, without looking up from her book.

“Manson is stuck up in the twee.”

“Can’t you get someone else to help you get it?” she snapped in a distracted way as she tried to concentrate on her book.

“Mommy is making a cake, and Wawick is making cookies.”

“Why don’t you go find Nick or Dad?” Greg made a “hmph” sound and stomped away. He went across the hall to the room Nick and Warrick shared and opened the door. Nick was sitting on the floor playing a video game.

“Nicky,” Greg said as he went to sit next to his brother.

“Yeah, Greggo?” Nick responded distractedly as he continued playing his game.

“Manson is stuck in the twee,” Greg lamented. “Sawa won’t help him and Mommy and Wawick are busy!”

“Aww, it’ll be okay,” the ten-year-old consoled the younger boy while never taking his eyes off the screen. “Why don’t you go ask Dad to get him for you?” Greg sighed and stood up again before going off in search of his father. He checked his parent’s room, but it was empty. He checked the bathroom, but that was empty too. He checked the garage but found only the family vehicle. Finally Greg checked the basement. Here he found his father, Gil, feeding one of his tarantulas.

“Daddy, Manson is stuck up in a twee!”

“Hmm? Why don’t you go ask one of your brothers to help you get him? Daddy has to finish feeding his bugs.” Greg rolled his eyes and dragged himself back upstairs. When he reached the top, he decided he was thirsty.

“Mommy, I’m thirsty. Can I have a dwink?” Catherine glanced down to her young son from where she was standing by the stove frying pork chops for supper.

“Rick could you pour your brother some juice, please?” Warrick stopped dropping cookie dough onto a second sheet before pouring some orange juice into a small cup.

“Alright, Greg,” he said as he set the cup on the kitchen table and lifted his brother onto a chair. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Wawick.” Warrick turned back to his cookies with a grin. After he was finished his juice, Greg wandered out to the backyard again and flopped down under the tree. He looked up and sighed, Manson was still sitting on the same branch as before. Greg yawned and curled up in the shade of the tree and fell asleep.

“Hey, Greggo, wake up. It’s time for supper,” said Nick as he shook Greg awake. The small boy yawned and sat up.

“Supper is weady?”

“Yep. C’mon, let’s go eat,” Nick said, smiling as he helped his little brother stand. Hand-in-hand they walked back towards the house. “Oh, I almost forgot. I got this for you while you were asleep.” Nick held out his free hand. In it was clutched the old purple dragon that had been his own friend at Greg’s age.

“Manson! You save him!” Greg cried out happily as he grabbed the stuffy and hugged it before turning to his brother and hugging him too. “Thank you, Nicky!”

“You’re welcome Greggo. Now let’s go eat.”

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to find the notion of the Nighshift all being an actually family an interesting one, and it usually ends up being cute/sweet. I thought I'd attempt one of my own, hope y'all liked it.
> 
> In this fic, Gil is 33-years-old and Cath is 28-years-old; Warrick is 11 (Cath would’ve been 17 when she had him); Cath and Gil had Nick (10), Sara (9), and Greg (4) together – Warrick was with her ex. (my Greg is younger than canon Greg)


End file.
